Lonely Snow
by stormypeach1396
Summary: Ayra is a girl with horrible secrets. Can Toushirou find out all of them yet still save her. Semi-AU ToushirouXOC
1. Prolouge

Lonely Snow

Prologue

Pain, that's all there was. Pain and fury. Fury for the man who did this. The man who was the cause for her destroyed world in less than two minutes. The man who was smirking at her right now.

"I promise you I will kill you," the girl spat, along with some blood.

"I look forward to it," he said.

"I promise you I will destroy your world like you did mine. I will make sure you regret ever doing this to me…." Her voice trailed off as her heart could no longer support her, and she drifted off into death.

"I truly look forward to it."


	2. Greetings

Chapter One

_Taichou__s 8, 10, and 13, please meet at the gate with your selected groups. That was what the hell butterfly had said_, thought the young white haired 10th division taichou thought. Him and the other captains, with their groups, where going to the outside to look for potential shinigamis.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun", said the older white haired taichou, Ukitake. His best friend, Kyōraku, followed suit with the greeting.

"Good morning. Are you all ready to go?" Hitsugaya asked. They said yes and head out. Once there they split up into three groups to go search. Hitsugaya's squad was to search the 79th district.

Once there they split up again, and Hitsugaya went out on with Matsumoto, his vice captain. He talked to very few people, and got even fewer to go to the academy. He headed out on his own telling Matsumoto to tell the others who he had found. When he returned he saw that everyone was there, even the people from the other squads, along with their taichous.

"What's going on?" he asked with his normal stoic expression. It was Ukitake who answered.

"There is a young girl over by the house over there," he pointed to a house by the river only a hundred feet away, "we can sense her spirit pressure it's immense for someone her age, kind of like you, but she won't let us get close." He said all this with a slightly worried and upset tone.

"Why can't you get close, she's just a girl, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, it is a very young girl, and then she asks us to answer a question but we all seem to answer wrong."

"All of you?"

"Yep everyone here has tried; it is only you who hasn't. Can you try to talk to her; she could be very valuable in for the Gotei 13." This was said by Kyōraku.

"Very well, how old is she, and what is the question?"

"She looks younger than you although we're unsure of the actual age, and we can't tell you." Ukitake went back to talking.

"Can't? Why not?"

"We don't know we just can't. It's like there is a spell on us."

"Very well, but she must be powerful to be able to put kido(spelling?) on all of you," and with that Hitsugaya went to go talk to the mysterious girl.

Everyone watched with anticipation as the short captain walked up to the house, but he ignored them all. He called out to see if anyone was there, and got no answer but something inside seemed to be telling him to go to the back. When he got there he was surprised by what he saw.

He saw a young girl who looked no older than ten, but you could sense her spirit pressure. She was small, but she stood up straight. She wore a pale blue kimono with snowflakes on it. She had very pale skin, and she had the skinny look of the people living here but still seemed healthy. She was also shoving huge bites of watermelon into her mouth. Although all of it was unexpected, the most surprising part was her hair. The majority was a chocolate brown with mahogany highlights, but at the ends they were pure white, the same colour as his own hair. The ends also looked sharp, as if they were icicles. Also her hair was bound with a black ribbon right where the white met the brown.

She looked at him with big brown eyes, and swallowed her mouthful. While keeping her face in the same emotionless expression, she asked…

"You wear the clothes of the others that have come by here. I guess you want to talk to me as well. Is that not your goal?" He nodded in answer to her question a little too stunned to reply verbally. "Very well then, I will talk to you as long as you answer my question." He nodded again. "Ok." She paused for a moment, and looked at the river. She put down her watermelon slice, looked up at him, and opened her mouth.

"Will you hurt me?"

_Will you hurt me? That is her question. Of course I am not going to hurt her; all I want to do is talk to her. _This was all going through his head when, he stopped. All of the other shinigami were watching them, all thinking that he was going to answer no like they all did. He knew they were there, but he ignored them and kept thinking. The girl just sat there watching him. A couple minutes later finally he opened his mouth and answered, "Yes."

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said back, "maybe not right now, but one day, there will be a time where I will hurt you. By accident or by purpose I will hurt you."

The girl finally showed some emotion. There was some admiration in her eyes, but all she said was, "Correct."

They both stared at each other, when she spoke again.

"My name is Tsukimoro Ayra, will you please have a seat," she moved over, offering a spot.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou." He replied taking a seat.

All the other shinigamis were amazed. The genius taichou had managed to say the correct thing, and be able to talk to her. They wondered how the conversation was going to start, knowing that the young taichou was really uptight about his job. Little did they know was that there conversation started with this,

"Would you like some watermelon?"


End file.
